Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse
|image = Title= |-|P1 Cast= |based on = Characters by Nintendo |studio = Nintendo Nintendo Feature Films Colin Entertainment, Ltd. DreamWorks Animation Universal Animation Studios Game Freak / The Pokémon Company |distributor = Universal Pictures (U.S. and International) Toho (Japan) |country = United States Japan Australia |language = English Japanese |budget = Total (4 films): $763 million |gross = Total (4 films): $2.170 billion}} The Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse (NCM) (Japanese: 任天堂シネマティックビッグユニバース Hepburn: Nintendō shinematikkubigguyunibāsu - Nintendo Cinematic Big Universe) is an Japanese-American-Australian media franchise and shared universe that is centered on a series of Nintendo video games, distributed by Universal Pictures in US and International release with Toho in Japanese release, produced by Universal Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. along with collaboration of Nintendo Feature Films (who was the same company of Nintendo, and also joined for production), based on characters that appear in most popular Japanese video game company by Nintendo. It was been teamed up with other companies who created or produced the games like Game Freak and The Pokémon Company from ''Pokémon'' series. Development Production In 2015 as the new independent film company Colin Entertainment, Ltd. as Colin Lloyd Pendergast is the CEO of Colin Entertainment along with his good friends and partners James Sharp, Emman V. Cortez and Cillian Darcy, it was been announced by Colin that he was been planning for the shared-universe based on video games.New film company is planning of video game movie shared-universe. Wall Street Journal (May 22, 2015). Retrieved on June 28, 2012 TBA. Films Phases Phase One= Super Mario Bros. (2020) - Based on: Super Mario Bros. and Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! TBA. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (2021) - Based on: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time TBA. Pokémon (2021) - Based on: Pokémon and Pokémon X and Y TBA. Metroid (2021) - Based on: Metroid TBA. Kirby (2021) - Based on: Kirby TBA. Star Fox (2022) - Based on: Star Fox TBA. |-|Phase Two= Alternate-universe The alternate-universe is wasn't in the part of the NCM, however it was describe if this was joined in the NCM canon or not in below. *''Pokémon'': **''Detective Pikachu'' (Video game - / Film - 2019) ***Not officially canonical, but he was found as easter-egg in the poster with Tim Goodman with a text "Want the detective help? Ask Pikachu and his owner Tim!" in Pokémon.Detective Pikachu is never canon in Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse as the creator describes. Hollywood Reporter (May 22, 2019). Retrieved on June 28, 2012 **''Pokémon'' anime series (1997 - present) ***Possibly, it was revealed Ash Ketchum along with Pikachu, Misty and Brock was appeared as guest cameos. in under construction Characters Phase One= |-|Phase Two= Coming soon after when Phase One is completed. Reception Box office grosses and critical reception References Category:Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse Category:Universal Pictures Category:Toho Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Feature Films Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Films based on video games Category:Shared Universes Category:American films Category:Japanese films Category:Australian films